Everybodys Got A Story, That Will Break your Heart
by Kedda
Summary: I've been wanting to write this story for awhile, and since I have a million things to do, now seemed like the perfect time. I'm more or less an Addek writer if that matters, I don't think it does.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I am suppose to be writting papers and studying for exams, so what does that mean? A new fic of course. I have been thinking about writing this one for months and just couldn't find the right time. Hopefully this is it.

It's called "Everybody's Got a Story, That Will Break your Heart" and it's by Sheryl Crow.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek opened the door to his trailer and stepped back to let Doc run in ahead of him.

"Addison?" he called out, hoping to be heard over the sound of her hairdryer.

"What?" she called back.

"Are you almost done in there? I need to shave." Derek's expression didn't change until he heard her slam down her hairdryer on the counter.

"Well it wouldn't be a problem if there was another mirror with a power outlet." she hissed before turning the hairdryer back on.

Derek closed his eyes momentarily as he poured his coffee. Glancing at the closed bathroom door, he fought the urge to roll his eyes, and carried his coffee out onto the deck. The morning was calm and peaceful.

"AGHHHHHH!"

Derek almost chocked on his coffee as he jumped up and rushed back into the trailer.

It was mass chaos. Doc was rushing back and forth barking. Addison's hairdryer was going crazy hanging from the socket still running, and Addison was standing on the bed wearing only her underwear and a tank top, her hair only half dry, freaking out and very mad.

"What is going on?" Derek asked anxiously, as he approached, trying not to trip over Doc.

Addison was visibly shaking, and not from fear. She was furious, "There is a _mouse_ in the bathroom!" she spat.

Derek glanced at the bathroom, the back at his wife, then back at the bathroom. "Oh."

"Oh?" Addison ran an angry hand through her hair, "Oh? That's it?"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to kill it."

"I can't kill it," Derek reasoned compassionately, "It's just a little mouse."

Addison gaped at him.

"I'll get a trap on the way home from work." he assured her, "It will be gone before you know it."

Addison stared at him blankly, her jaw slack, "No," she said shaking her head, "I don't think so. I am not living in this trailer with wild animals," she walked to the edge of the bed and grabbed the closest articles of clothing without stepping down.

Derek disappeared into the bathroom to look for the mouse, but returned a few minutes later empty handed, "It couldn't have gone far, he'll be gone by tomorrow morning, I promise," he reassured her.

Addison just glared and motioned to Derek to pass her a pair of shoes from the closet, "Seriously?" she asked seeing his selection, "I am wearing jeans, pass me the boots."

Derek sighed with annoyance, but handed her the boots she requested.

Addison sat on the edge of the bed careful not to let her feet touch the floor, "Honestly, you have known me for what? 18 years?"

"19."

Addison paused, "19 years. You would think that by now you would know that you don't wear Dior slingbacks with jeans."

"They're shoes Addy."

"This is _so_ not about the shoes," Addison grumbled, zipping up the boot and pulling down the leg of her jeans, "This is about our home being overridden by the _wilderness_!"

"Addison," Derek protested, as she skirted quickly past him on her way to the door.

"I have done whatever you have asked in the last 6 months Derek." Addison ranted as she collected her things for work , "You wanted to live in a trailer when we have two seven figure salaries. We are living in a trailer. You wanted to adopted your girlfriends dog. We got the dog. And I like the dog, I do. But I will not, repeat, _will not, _live with _a mouse!_"

Derek cringed as Addison slammed the door behind her.

XXXX

"I don't want to go over there." Meredith groaned glancing at Derek and Addison trying to quietly argue, 20 feet away.

"You have to," Alex reminded her, "It's your case."

"It's not my case," Meredith hissed, " It's George and Torres'"

"And yet the second someone mentioned neuro you got all hot and bothered," Alex coxed his head, "Why is that."

Meredith glared, "I like neuro."

"You like neurologists."

"Derek, I'm not being passive aggressive this time," Addison's angry voice raised enough so that Meredith and Alex could overhear.

The interns didn't even look away when Derek glanced around and pulled Addison further away.

"What is going on with them?" Cristina asked as she joined them, leaning forward, blatantly watching the Shepherds.

Alex watched them for a moment, "He wants to take her to a strip club for her birthday, so they are _almost_ breaking up, _again_. They'll be back together by lunch. Why do we even care?" He said, "It's not like they usually get along."

Meredith continued to watch Derek and Addison, barely registering what her friends where saying, only nodding in agreement.

"Nuh uhhh," Cristina said shaking her head, "It's different this time. There is something different..." she narrowed her eyes trying to pick out what it was.

"It's the outfit," Izzie informed them from the other side of the nurses station, "Seriously, it took me an hour to figure it out. Addison's just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. And her hair's not done."

The interns turned to evaluate Addison.

Izzie continued, "I mean, they are designer jeans. And the shirt probably cost more then my shoes." She paused, "And she still has the best footwear in the hospital..."

Alex tilted his head and mused, "She needs to wear jeans more often."

The three female interns glared, Meredith acknowledging her friends for the first time since Cristina arrived.

"She is wearing a lab coat, you can't even see her..." Meredith trailed of, rolling her eyes at Alex.

"I can imagine." Alex grinned.

"She is getting ready to storm off," Izzie warned as she attempted to look busy.

Meredith took a deep breath an headed over to the Shepherds, she had procrastinated long enough.

"It's up to you Derek," Addison was saying shaking her head, "You can stay with me or in the trailer, more or less, alone."

"Dr, Shepherd," Meredith interrupted.

Addison shot Derek another glare and turned to walk away.

"Addison!" Derek spat with frustration, "Addison, just wait 2 minutes."

Addison turned back and crossed her arms.

Derek flexed his hand and turned to Meredith, shooting one last glance at his wife, "Dr. Grey," he said, trying to sound pleasant.

Meredith took a deep breath and glanced between the two, " I'm really sorry, I just need a quick consult," she glanced at Addison who raised an eyebrow," 20 minutes tops."

Addison expression didn't change.

Derek glanced at his wife then back to Meredith, "What's the case?"

Meredith handed him the chart and he flipped immediately to the relavent pages, as Meredith filled him in, "17 year old female. Spina Bifita. Came in to the ER with a broken foot, but has been having pain for a few weeks."

Addison took a step closer to her husband, scanning the chart over his shoulder.

He glanced up at her and they locked eyes for a moment.

"Take your time," Addison said quietly.

XXXX

"CJ? This is Dr. Shepherd." Meredith introduced as she and Derek entered the small exam room.

The petite brunette teenager on the bed looked up and gave a weary smile, "Hi," she said after a long pause, glancing nervously across the room at a teenage boy, but not looking him in the eye.

"Boyfriend?" Derek teased the girl, sizing up the boy who just crossed his arms and glared.

"Brother," CJ said quietly.

Derek raised his eyebrow and glanced between the two. "Okay," he flipped a page in the chart and turned to Callie Torres and George who stood to the side of the bed, "How much longer do you need?" he asked them.

Callie glared at the brother and sister, "I don't know." she said tersely, "Someone won't call their parents."

Brother and sister were silent.

"They don't know we're here," CJ finally admitted.

"At the hospital?" Meredith questioned.

"In Seattle."

The room went still.

George reacted first, "Where..."

"Connecticut," growled the brother as he pushed himself off the wall, "Because _she _said she wanted to check out schools without Mom and Dad knowing! But _really_ she wanted..."

"SHUT UP BRADLEY!" CJ yelled at the top of her voice.

"_You lied to me_!"

"It was the only way you would come," CJ's green eye's flashed almost black.

"We shouldn't be here, CJ!" Bradley moved closer to the bed. Everyone else in the room stood frozen, "You are going to get hurt!" he hissed.

"NO I'M NOT!" CJ screamed.

"Okay!" Callie yelled, to the surprise of everyone in the room, "You," she pointed to Bradley, "Are coming with me and we are calling your parents. You," she indicated George, "Are going to get ready to set her foot the second I get of the phone. And you," she looked to Meredith and Derek, "just do what ever it is that you do."

Callie shook her head and marched to the door.

No one followed her.

She turned her head and shot a warning look at the occupants of the room. George and Bradley immediately followed.

"Okay," Derek said trying to alleviate the tension, "So, why don't we start with some blood work. Once I talk to your parents and see your chart we can figure out what needs to be done." Derek smiled at CJ and she tentatively smiled back. "Take good care of her Dr. Grey," he instructed as he left the room.

XXXX

Derek leaned against the back wall of the elevator. He had wandered the NICU for 20 minutes looking for Addison, no one knew where she was. So he was riding the elevator. People joked that he just rode it for fun, but mostly he rode it to think.

The doors opened and Meredith got on, "Torres got ahold of CJ's parents," she said quietly, somehow she had known he would be here, "I set up a conference call in 20 minutes. They are flying out at 4, and her records are being faxed here now."

Derek continued to stare straight ahead. She could tell he was thinking about Addison. He thought about her alot.

"Derek?"

Derek finally turned his head to look at her.

"Did you really ever want out?"

Derek raised his eyebrows and sighed, "Yes."

"But you stayed. Your staying"

"Yes."

"I couldn't," Meredith said truthfully, "Maybe I would have tried to, but I would have given up by now."

Derek was silent for along time, "I have known Addison for over 19 years. We have been married for almost 12."

"And she slept with your best friend."

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

"20 minutes," Meredith reminded him, passing Addison as she exited.

"You slept with my best friend," Derek said to his wife once the elevator doors had closed again.

"I know," Addison affirmed, an edge to her voice, "but a dead trout is still different then a live mouse."

"We have known each other 19 years."

"Yes."

Derek paused, "And we have survived tougher stuff then this."

"Tougher then a mouse."

"Tougher then Mark."

Addison looked sadly at her husband.

Derek rubbed his temple, "I'll kill the mouse before you get home tonight."

Addison smiled, "Thank you."

Derek smiled back.

"How is your case going? The girl?"

"Her parents are flying in later tonight." Derek looked over at Addison as the doors started to open, "She going to be okay though."

Addison smiled as she exited, "Good."

XXXX

"Dr. Shepherd?"

Addison looked up from the incubator to see Meredith standing urgently at the door.

"Derek needs to see you on a consult."

"Okay," Addison jotted a few things down in a chart and joined Meredith at the door, "Why didn't he just page me?"

Meredith shrugged as they walked briskly down the hallway, "He asked me to come get you, it's not really a medical consult. The case that I came to him about earlier, she is really upset, I think he wants you to talk to her."

Addison was confused, "Why me?"

Meredith shrugged again, "Because your neonatal I guess. She came to Seattle to find her birth father. She is really upset that she wasn't wanted just because she is sick. Derek seems freaked out."

The two women stopped outside the door to the room, "And Derek wants me to take over and tell her her parents did the right thing..."

Meredith nodded, "I guess, her adoptive parents are flying in right now. But I think Derek wants CJ reassured before they get here and they have to talk about surgeries."

"CJ?" Addison clarified as the stopped outside the room

Meredith nodded.

Addison took a deep breath and knocked quietly on the door as she pushed it open. Neither occupant of the room looked up at her as she entered.

"Hey," she smiled warmly, "Dr. Grey said you had some questions."

CJ continued to watch Derek for a moment then looked at her lap, refusing to look up. "I was just a baby."

"I know," Derek nodded, "Sometimes people have to make hard choices, but they do it cause they love you."

CJ remained silent.

Addison moved quietly to the other side of the bed and slowly opened the chart, scanning quickly. Derek seemed to be doing fine.

"You are loved. By your adoptive parents and your birth parents," Derek spoke quietly and tentatively touched CJ's arm.

"It doesn't feel like it." CJ whispered pulling away.

Derek stood up and turned towards Addison, running a hand through his hair. They locked eyes.

And she knew.

And she had no idea what to say.

"The disease you have, and how early you were born, it meant that for you to get better it was going to take a lot surgery and a lot of therapy and a lot of trips to the hospital," she began.

Derek stared incouragingly at her, so she continued, "Not every parent is in the position that they can do that. So sometimes, because they love their baby very much, they give them to someone that can give them all the things that they can't."

Addison paused until CJ looked at her, " I... we..." Addison looked to her husband desperately.

Derek locked eyes with his wife for a long moment, then he turned to CJ, "No one wanted to give you up."

XXXX

Meredith stood at the nurses station reviewing CJ's chart.

Just then Addison exited the room. She walked 10 feet away from the room and stopped, bracing herself against the railing.

Derek emerged from the room. He carefully closed the door behind him and walked directly to Addison.

Sensing he was coming, Addison turned and was immediately encircled in her husbands arms.

Meredith stood in confusion as the Shepherds stood feet away clinging to each other. Meredith's jaw dropped open a bit.

Derek buried his head in Addison's hair, "She's happy and healthy," he breathed.

Addison pulled away a bit so she could look him in the eye, "We did the right thing," she smiled. Suddenly she laughed and pulled away, brushing tears out of her eyes. She looked at her husband and reached up brushing away the tears that were starting to fall down his cheeks.

Derek grinned and hugged her tighter, "God, we make beautiful babies."

XXXXXXXXXX

So how did we like it? I am thinking that it will be 2 more chapters... but they will be mostly flashbacks. I think.

Tell me what you think.

I need reviews in order to procrastinate to my fullest potential.


	2. Chapter 2

So I was wrong. The title song is by Amanda Marshall, not Sheryl Crow.

Sorry it took so long to update, first I was writing essays (good excuse) then I was writing squee (not such a good excuse, well i guess it depends on who you are asking but...) But here it is. It's almost all flashbacks, but there are dates so...you should be able to follow it.

XXXXXXXXXX

April 2006

Addison curled on to her side on the lower bunk in the on-call room. Derek was suppose to find her there in 10 minutes and they where going to meet CJ's parents at the airport.

To her surprise, he was early.

He sat in the chair in front of her and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and his face in his hands.

"Do you remember when we found out?" Addison asked timidly.

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

XXXX

December 1987

"Addy stop pacing," Derek begged.

"I have exams in 2 weeks!" Addison ranted, "I cannot be... I can't ... I just cannot... We are graduating in June! ... We can't... And we start Med School in the fall... we cannot have..."

"Maybe your not," Derek tried to reassure her. But it was futile. They both knew, they felt it. The test was just a formality.

Addison glared at him, "Shut up."

Derek held up his hand and sank further back into the corner of Addison's bed.

Addison stopped pacing and buried her face in her hands, "Derek?"

"What?" he asked quietly.

Addison crawled onto the bed, between his legs and curled against his chest. She couldn't have gotten closer to him if she tried.

"You'll still love me right?"

Derek silently wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I want you to promise me something," He felt Addison nod against his chest, "I want you to marry me. No matter what that test says."

"Derek..." Addison exhaled.

"I mean it, Addy. I want to marry you. I want to marry you more then I have ever wanted to do anything. If the test is positive... so we get married a little sooner. But I want to marry you. Promise?" Derek held her a bit tighter and lowered his voice, "Promise me that someday you'll marry me."

"I promise," Addison whispered.

Derek and Addison sat curled up on the bed for what seemed like hours. Finally Derek reached over and picked up the test from the night stand. "Ready?"

"No."

Derek patiently held the test until Addison tentative reached out.

All he could do was hold her while she cried.

XXXX

May 1988

"Mom? Mom!" Addison rolled her eyes and paced the small kitchen, "Mom you were only 23 when you had me. I'm not that much young... I didn't want to tell you over the phone, but your... Well Mom, if your looking for it you can kinda tell... I am not pregnant because I moved in with Derek, I was already..." Addison held the phone away from her face, resisting the urge to throw it across the room, "Mom. Mom! I am hanging up the phone now. I'll call you tomorrow. Mom? Mom! Bye Mom."

"That sounded like it went well."

"Hindsight being 20/20, easing them into this, not such a great idea," Addison said as she curled up on the couch of the apartment that she shared with Derek. "You know, when we told them we were moving in together, and they warned us we were making a huge mistake, maybe they would have listened if we told them everything at once. My mother thinks I'm pregnant _because_ we live together, she didn't listen when I told her we knew all along."

"So you didn't tell them we want to get married?"

"I think I gave them enough good news over the phone," Addison grinned, "Besides, everyone is going to be here in 3 weeks anyway, we should save something for then."

Derek grinned at her from the opposite side of the couch, "Watching their heads explode will be fun."

Addison shook her head and smiled, "Shut up." she leaned her head back, "Ugh, why aren't I freaking out."

"'Cause you don't care. Nothing our parents said to us was going to change our minds about having this baby. And getting married... "Derek crawled over and kissed her softly on the lips "...and being deliriously happy for the rest of our lives."

XXXX

3 weeks later

June 1988

It was their graduation.

Derek's parents wanted to take him out for lunch. Without Addison.

Addison's parents wanted to take her out for lunch. Without Derek.

Addison and Derek informed everyone they were going to lunch, together, but the future grandparents were more then welcome to join them.

It should have been a joyous event, not only where their children graduating but their was a grandchild on the way. But it was not joyous.

Addison and Derek had arrived at the restaurant early, knowing that if they didn't their parents would find a way to prevent them from sitting together. They were right, but they won.

By the time dessert arrived Derek and Addison were engaged in their own quiet discussion, June wedding or July wedding, and were not even listening to their parents quarrel.

"They are too young...She is first in her class... He is second!...She was excepted to John Hopkins! ...He was going to Princeton! ...Your son has destroyed everything that Addison has worked so hard for...We never should have let them move in together... If your daughter hadn't gotten herself pregnant we wouldn't even be here...Our daughter..."

Finally Addison and Derek casually stood, joined hands and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Demanded Addison's mother.

"We have a graduation ceremony to get ready for," Addison reminded them, "So, see you there."

"You can't leave," Derek's mother almost screeched, "Nothing has been decided.

Derek glanced around the room and then looked to Addison, "Actually everything has been decided," he told them, still looking at the girl next to him, "Addison and I are having a baby. On or around August 15th." Addison grinned, "And we are not going to Princeton or John Hopkins. We've decided to stay in New York and go to NYU." Derek still hadn't taken his eye's off Addison, he didn't need to see the shocked faces, he knew they were there, "And we are getting married. Sooner rather then later."

Addison and Derek looked around the room.

"No ones heads are exploding," Addison whispered.

"Are you disappointed?" Derek asked, trying not to chuckle.

"No. But now I am nervous."

"Your getting married?" Addison's father asked weakly.

Addison's face softened, "Ya, Daddy. I'm getting married."

"Congratulations," he continued, closing his eye's momentarily.

"You have no ring," Addison mother chimed in, "You can't be engaged. You have no ring."

"I don't need a ring, Mom." Addison shot back, "I know I am marrying Derek. I don't need jewelry to remind me."

The party sank into silence. Finally Derek spoke, "We know that we have thrown you guys allot of curve balls in the last few weeks. We hoped that you would understand that we wanted to be sure about what _we_ wanted to do before we told you. And we are sure. We want to get married and we want to have this baby. And we hope that you can be happy for us."

The room was silent. Sensing there was nothing left to say, Derek and Addison left. Their parents remaining defeated at the table, surrounded by their uneaten food.

"See that wasn't so bad," Addison teased as they walked across the parking lot.

"That's because you let me do all the talking," Derek laughed, dropping her hand and draping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

"Derek!" a voice called out from the entrance to the restaurant.

"Dad?" Derek called back to his approaching father.

"Round 2," Addison murmured under her breath with a smile.

"Addison, dear," Mr. Shepherd said as he stood in front of them, "Could I talk to Derek for a moment."

Addison smiled sweetly, "Of course," turning to Derek she winked and patted his chest, "Don't take any of his wooden nickel's."

Derek grinned, shaking his head at her strangeness.

"She's fiery," Derek's father observed, "And she says what she means, and she means what she says."

Derek nodded in agreement.

"And you want to marry her?"

"More then anything."

"No just because..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I asked her before we knew."

Mr. Shepherd looked at his son and smiled, "Then I am doing the right thing,"He reached into his pocket and pulled out an oblong box, handing it to Derek he spoke, "These rings belonged to my parents. This one," he pointed to the ring in the center, "Was my mothers engagement ring. My father worked 3 jobs one summer, living off the gains of one and saving the money from the other 2 to buy that ring, because his girl deserved the best. " he looked at his sons grinning face and continued, "These were their wedding bands." he smiled, "Make sure that one of you is always wearing one. You may not need jewelry to remind you you are getting married, or that you _are_ married, the rings are there to remind you that you are one."

"What did he say?" Addison asked as Derek joined her at the car.

"He just told me it's not about jewelry,." he said, holding up the engagement ring. "But it is about the rings."

XXXX

April 2006

"Did you ever take off your rings?" Derek asked suddenly.

Addison glanced at her hand, "No," she looked her husband, "But you did."

"But you didn't."

"No."

Derek moved to sit beside her on the bed, their backs against the wall, and picked up her hand and examined her rings, "We were suppose to be so happy. When I first gave you this ring I thought that everything was going to be perfect."

Addison gently laid her head on his shoulder, and he rested his cheek against her hair, "Do you ever think, that maybe the last 18 years has just been fate telling us repeatedly that we are wrong for each other and we are just to stupid to listen?"

Derek looked at her rings one more time, "Maybe, but I'm still not ready to take the hint."

XXXXXXXXXX

I didn't think I would like writing so much in flashback. But I kinda do. I like flashback Addison. She's spunky. And flashback back Derek is kinda dreamy. Go figure.

Next chapter is more in the present, including Addison giving Meredith bit of a a verbal smack down, but Mer kinda sorta deserves it.

Review, lovers of stories!


	3. Chapter 3

So I would like to say that it took me so long to update because I have been like studying or doing something else of relative importance, but I have been writing squee, and then my brain died.

So you know how I said that this chapter was going to be mostly in the present? Well it turns out i lied.

XXXX

April 2006

"They kept her name," Addison said leaning slightly against Derek's arm.

"I know," Derek smiled, "That's how I knew. I don't think that there are to many Cecelia Jayne's running around with your eyes."

Addison grinned, "She does have my eyes doesn't she."

"She'd better, otherwise there was a serious mix-up at the hospital. I specifically remember, about 6 hours after her first surgery, one of the nurses was letting me hold her and feed her. I could not for the life of me juggle her and the bottle and deal with the IV's. She opened her eyes and stared at me, and then she gave me this look and it is exactly the same look you give me when I am being an idiot."

Addison laughed, "Stop."

"I swear."

"I always pictured her with red hair," Addison reflected.

Derek looked over at her, "I did too. She had red hair when..."

"I know..."

That sat there quietly remembering.

Suddenly Addison bolted straight up.

"Oh my god, Derek, I've met her before."

Derek leaned forward, "What? When?"

"Last year. She came to the hospital in New York. I had no idea. that.." Addison sprung up from the bed, "I need to go apologize."

"Addison..."

Addison paused at the door, "What...?"

Derek shrugged, "Nothing, I'll walk with you. I'll pick up Cecelia's... CJ's parents at the airport and you can stay her and talk to her."

Addison grinned as the started out the door, "Okay." she paused, "Do you still have...?"

"Ya it's in my..."

"Locker?"

"Do you want...?"

"Ya."

"Okay."

XXXX

"I just can't believe it" Meredith said to Alex in a low voice. "First he doesn't tell me he has a wife and now they have a daughter. Who they gave up. Does that sound like Derek? I mean who does that? I get that she was sick and they would have been pretty young, but they weren't that young."

"Mer, I get that your feelings are kinda hurt..."

"And it's not like they were on there own. I mean they got married."

"What are you getting at Grey?"

"I'm not getting at anything. I'm just saying. My mother would have done it if she could, that's surgeons, I guess. But I will never choose medicine over my family."

Alex didn't say anything, just glanced to a spot over Meredith shoulder."

Meredith whipped around.

Addison stood there, not even trying to hide the hurt.

Meredith forced herself to look at Derek. He had never looked at her like that before. He was furious.

Derek turned away from Meredith and placed his hands on Addison's shoulders, "I will be back in an hour, okay?"

Addison nodded, "Okay

Derek kissed her forehead and left without saying another word.

"Addison... I..." Meredith stuttered.

Addison held up a hand as she walked by, "Don't," she shook her head, "No actually," Addison turned to face Meredith, "What did I ever do to you? No, Seriously. I know I showed up and 'stole' your McDreamy, but the entire time he was your McDreamy he was my husband, so since I don't hate you for sleeping with him when you didn't know he was married, I don't think that you can really hate me for the fact that his is." Addison took a deep breath, "Meredith, have I ever been mean to you? Have I insulted you? I have I ever said anything to you that was not honest or kind? I have defended you. I have turned my head when you have had your little crisis's and have gone running to my husband. I adopted your _dog_. I have _tried_ to be your friend. So you tell me, what exactly gives you the right to talk about me, my husband, our daughter and the decisions that we have made concerning our family, when you clearly know nothing about what we went through." Without another word Addison left, knocking gently on CJ's door and walking in.

Meredith closed her eyes and looked away. When she opened them she saw that Derek was still standing only a few feet away waiting for the elevator. He had heard everything.

"She is right. Everything she said is absolutely true."

Meredith looked away, "I know."

"And just so you know, there is not a day that goes by that we don't wish we could have kept her."

XXXX

CJ slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know what to think. She had come to Seattle to find her father. Instead she had found both her parents. And they were married. To each other. She had met her mother a year ago and hadn't even known it.

XXXX

July 2005

"Excuse me?" CJ nervously approached a tall women with red hair. CJ hated talking to tall people, she was so short.

Addison Shepherd turned and looked down.

CJ took a deep breath, "I'm looking for Derek Shepherd..."

"Well your asking the wrong person. I don't know where he is." Addison snapped.

"Oh," CJ sighed, "It's just the nurse over there said you where his wife and..."

Addison slammed shut her chart, "Listen, I don't know where the hell my husband has run off to, but if you see him could you tell him we need to talk."

With that Addison Shepherd turned and walked away.

XXXX

April 2006

There was a soft knock at the door. It opened slowly and Addison stepped inside.

"Hi," CJ said quietly. After everything had come out she had needed time to process, they had all needed time to process, and hadn't really gotten much past the 'omg's','I can't believe it''s and the the crying

Addison sat tentatively on the corner of CJ's bed. "I need to apologize to you... for what happened in New York."

"No, you didn't know..."

"It doesn't matter. I was rude. I am not apologizing because you are my..." Addison paused, "I never should have treated you the way that I did, and I'm sorry."

CJ nodded. She didn't know what to say. She had a million questions, but didn't know where to start or even if she could. The least of which being what had happened that her biological parents had switched coasts separately but ended up back together, She had also found there marriage license when she was searching for them, why had they waited 6 years after she was born to get married, they have probably been together close to 20 years. Did they think about her? Did they have other kids? Why hadn't they wanted her? "I... do..."

"Why?" Addison supplied. Her eyes already getting misty.

CJ nodded, "I just wanted to know if maybe there was once a time that maybe you did want me. Like 5 minutes somewhere along the way where you loved me."

"Oh sweetheart," Addison was surprised at how easily the term of endearment slipped out, "We love you so much, we never wanted to let you go."

XXXX

June 1988

Addison stood on a small foot stool in the middle of her living room, her best friend Jayne pinning up the hem of Addison's wedding dress.

"Mom," Addison said into the phone, Jayne ducking and weaving trying to stay of of the way of the phone cord, "We would love to have you come early, but really there is nothing for you to do..." Addison grinned at her fiancee as he entered the room," ... we have a place to get married... no it's not a church, I've already told you all this..."

"Your not suppose to see her in the dress," Jayne admonished, her mouth full of pins, "It's bad luck."

"I don't believe in bad luck," Derek smiled as he leaned up to quickly kiss his future bride, "And I just can't stay away from my girls," he placed a hand on Addison stomach, which she instantly batted away.

Addison rolled her eye's and switched ears, "... I have a dress Mom... Yes it's white... Yes, I realize I'm not fooling anyone, I look like a beached whale... No, Jayne designed it... Yes, you know Jayne... She's a designer... Yes, she's good, she has an internship in Paris starting next month..."

"Your having a girl?" Jayne asked, finishing with the hem and moving around to make a few more adjustments to accommodate Addison's growing belly.

Derek grinned, "I think so, Addison refuses to guess either way, but I am willing to bet money that it's a girl."

Jayne cocked her head, "I can picture you with a girl,"

Derek grinned, "Me too."

"...Mom, I promise that everything is taken care of... I know the wedding is in a week0, but honestly, we are all ready...Mom, I really have to go... I'm having my dress fitted... Yes right now... You didn't ask... Okay, Mom... Love you too... Bye."

"Weddings are fun," Derek remarked, seeing Addison's shell-shocked expression.

Addison ignored him, "Are we almost done here?" she asked Jayne, "I need to lay down."

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, instantly concerned.

Addison smiled, as Jayne helped her off the stool, "Just your child, stealing all my energy, and kicking my bladder, and hating everything I have eaten since I got up this morning."

_Later that evening_

"Hey babe," Derek enter the bedroom, "I brought you a pretzel."

"I'm not hungry," Addison muttered against the pillow.

"Not hungry?" Derek teased, "It's still warm, and extra salty and extra buttery."

"Go away Derek," Addison flipped onto her other side, facing away from him and rearranged her pillows, "I'm trying to sleep."

Derek was taken aback by her words, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just sore and want to be alone."

"Okay," Derek walk from the room, giving Addison one last look as he closed the door behind him.

_Midnight_

Derek crawled into bed beside Addison, she had been in bed since 3 that afternoon. Whenever he tried to talk to her she had brushed him of or said she was exhausted.

"Addy?" Derek whispered, holding her close, "Tell me what's wrong."

Addison silently started to shake, "I don't know. My back just really hurts and..."

'And what?"

"I have really bad cramps."

Derek held her tighter, "Do you think..." He could bring himself to say it, "Do think there is something wrong with the baby?"

Addison began to cry, "I don't know."

Derek buried his head in her hair, "Do you think we should go to the hospital?" he whispered, silently praying she would say 'No, I'm fine'.

"Yes."

_1:47am_

"Your in labour," the doctor said standing beside Addison's bed, "We are pushing some drugs trying to get it stopped, but there is a possibility that we may have to do an emergency C-section."

Derek closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Addison's hand which was clenched between his own.

"It's to soon," Addison argued, "She's suppose to have another 10 weeks. She's not ready."

"I am starting you on some medication that should help the baby's lungs develop more quickly, and this is an excellent hospital with an excellent Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. You and your baby are in excellent hands."

"Intensive Care..." Addison choked on the words.

"There is something else," The doctor took a step closer to the bed, "When we did the ultrasound we noticed something."

Derek's head shot up.

"You had been seeing a Dr. Brothers at the Clinic on 39th?"

Derek and Addison nodded.

"When she did your scans she didn't mention anything unusual?"

"There is something wrong with my baby?" Addison asked, gripping Derek's hand.

"We won't know for sure until we do further tests or move into delivery, but it looks like the baby might have a form of Spina Bifida, there appears to be a portion of the baby's spine exposed, but we don't know anything for sure."

Addison closed her eyes and began to shake, "What does that mean?"

"Like I said, we don't know anything for sure..."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH OUR DAUGHTER?" Derek demanded, his voice fierce.

The doctor looked at this sympathetically, "It means that if she does have this disease she is facing allot of surgeries in the next few years in order for her to be able regain some use of her legs There is the possibility of some paralysis, and she may need to use a wheelchair. There may also be some learning disabilities, but like I said, we really won't know until she is born."

At the word surgery Derek had moved onto the bed with Addison, holding both her and the baby protectively, "Thank you, doctor." he whispered hoarsely, his heartbroken.

XXXX

April 2006

"So you wanted me until you knew I was sick?"

"Cecelia, we wanted you..." Addison began.

"Addison?" Came a soft voice from the doorway.

Addison turned, "Janice," she embraced the woman tightly, "I don't know how I can ever thank you." she whispered.

Janice smiled, "I think that goes both ways," she turned to CJ who was sitting anxiously on the bed.

"Hi Mom."

Janice walked over and kissed her daughter on the forehead, then tilted her head up to look her in the eye, "We need to have a chat."

XXXXXXXXXX

So there is another chapter in this ongoing sega that makes me want to rip my hair out.

Back to Shakespeare.

Review and I'll give you a cookie.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, okay, OKAY. Befor you get started, I KNOW it took me forever to update. But I was busy, and then I had writers block, cause even though I knew the entire story it didn't want to be written. But it is written now. And I REALLY hope that it is worth the wait. Oh and I would suggest that you go back and reread the first chapters, cause I did and I realized that I had forgotten tons.

XXXXXXXXX

April 2006

Derek, Addison, CJ and her mother Janice sat quietly around Cj's hospital room. There was a long conversation to be had, but no one knew quite where to start.

Suddenly CJ spoke up, "I have red hair."

The Shepherds looked up in surprise. Janice just smiled softly.

"I dye it," CJ continued, "Red hair kinda makes you stand out, ya know? Especially when everyone else around you has brown hair so... I dye it."

Addison smiled, "I never liked mine either."

Derek sat his chin resting in palm, studying his daughter. CJ blushed slightly and looked away. Derek smiled and leaned forward, "I'm sorry if I am staring Cecelia, but you look allot like Addison did when I first met her. With darker hair of course."

CJ wrinkled her nose, " Only my mother calls me Cecelia."

Addison laughed nervously, "Sorry. We've always called you Cecelia, it's a hard habit to break."

"You knew my name?"

"They named you, " Janice broke in, "When you came to us you had had almost 7 weeks to grow into it, it suited you. You couldn't have been anything but a Cecelia Jayne."

"7 weeks..." CJ questions, her confusion evident in her voice.

Addison looked looked briefly at her husband, "When you were born, we never dreamed that 6 weeks later we would be giving you up.

XXXX

"Dad?" Derek spoke softly and haltingly into the pay phone down the hall from Addison's room, "I have a daughter. I'm a father. She is so beautiful," Derek took a deep breath as the tears fell down his face, "They won't let us see her, they took her away. She is so tiny. And she is sick and they won't let us see her." Derek ran his hand through his hair and tried to concentrate on his fathers words, "It's some neurological thing, with her spine. I don't know. It all happened so fast. Addison... she wasn't feeling well. She was getting her wedding dress fitted and she said she was tired, and she wasn't hungry and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I should have known, I should have done something sooner..."

"NOOOO!"

Derek's head shot up and his heart began to race.

"WHERE IS MY BABY! I WANT TO SEE HER. WHERE IS SHE? _DEREK!_"

Addison! Derek dropped the phone back in it's cradle and raced down the hall. He burst into Addison room and immediately pulled her into his arms.

"I want to see her," she sobbed against his chest, "I never got to see her."

"You've just had surgery," a nurse explained," You had an epidural, we can't put you in a wheelchair yet. You will be able to see your baby later this afternoon."

"I never got to see her," Addison repeated, her entire body shaking.

"Can't you bring her here?" Derek asked, holding Addison tighter.

"We can't do that, she needs to stay in the NICU."

"Derek," Addison's voice was choked by sobs, was little more then a whisper, "I _need_ to see her."

Derek nodded, "Where is the NICU?" he asked.

"Down the hall to the right," replied a nurse, "I can take you there in a moment, we are going to give Miss Montgomery a sedative to help her relax until later on."

Derek shook his head and draped a robe and a blanket around Addison, "That won't be necessary," he told the nurse as he gently lifted Addison into his arms.

"You can't do that," warned the nurse.

Derek continued to the door and slowly down the hall towards the NICU, Addison cradled against him, "She wants to see our baby," Derek impatiently told the nurse who was following them, "Our family needs to be together right now. And I am going to make sure that we are."

Derek pushed open the doors to the NICU with his shoulder, "Montgomery?" he asked the first nurse he saw, "Or Shepherd, or Montgomery-Shepherd."

The NICU nurse assessed them quickly, Derek face was stoic, he was not going to be turned away. Addison was no longer crying, she was just desperately clinging to Derek's chest, her eyes closed.

The nurse nodded, "Over here," she led Derek to an incubator in the corner, setting a chair in front of it, "She's doing really well. She's a tough one."

Derek carefully settled himself and Addison in the chair, unable to keep his eyes off the tiny baby sleeping in the incubator.

Addison ignored the IV's and monitors that her daughter was attached to and gently brushed her fingers across her cheek, lightly touching her nose and finally resting on her chest, smiling as she felt the baby's even breathing under her fingertips, "She is so beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah," Derek reached forward and touched the tiny hand, grinning when she tried to wrapped her tiny hand around his finger, "Look what we did."

XXXX

April 2006

Derek stood looking in the window of the NICU. Nurses bustled around, keeping everything in perfect order. Families admired and worried over their tiny infants, grasping onto any shred of hope the staff could give them. His eyes drifted to Addison who was standing in the middle of the room flipping through a chart. After only a few seconds she raised her head and locked eyes with him. She held his gaze for a long moment then turned and put down the chart. Crossing to the door to join him outside. Standing at his side she let her eyes drift over the families in the NICU.

"That was us," Derek remarked quietly, still watching the families inside, "I don't know how you do it."

Addison was silent, finally turning so she faced him, "You fix peoples spines," she pointed out quietly.

"It's different."

"Is it?"

Derek slowly turned so he was facing her too, "When I picked up Robert and Janice from the airport, they asked what brought us to Seattle, they'd been keeping an eye on our careers." Derek paused, and smiled slightly, "I told them about the mouse in the trailer."

Addison attempted to look annoyed, but couldn't quite suppress a smile.

"Robert wanted some time with Bradley so he offered to take him out there and catch it," he paused, "I thought that after today, you would rather go home then to a hotel."

Addison held back a grin, "I would."

"Ok." Derek turned back to the window and Addison after a moment followed his lead.

"Bradley is... her brother?"

Derek nodded, "They must have adopted him later on. He is older then Cecelia. But ..."

Addison nodded in agreement, "They didn't mention him in the letters, and he wasn't in the pictures or the video."

Derek nodded. He continued to stare though the window glancing every so often at Addison who was standing close at his side.

"Do you think..." Addison tentatively broke the silence, "Do you think that if we had kept her, if we could have kept her... would we be here? Would be married 17 years instead of 11? Would we still have gone into neurology and neonatal? Would we have even become doctors?"

Derek sighed, "I don't know." He turned to her and smiled slightly, reaching out he placed a hand on her lower back, leading her towards the elevator, "Lets go say goodnight and go home.

XXXX

XXXX

June 1986

"Hey Babe," Derek entered their corner of the NICU, gently dropping a kiss on the top off Addison's head, then gently touching Cecelia who was asleep in her arms.

"Hey," Addison replied her voice barely a whisper, "What time is it?"

"Almost 2," he answered sitting beside her on the small couch.

Addison nodded, never taking her eyes off the baby. Derek watched her.

"Addy, you need to go get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Hun..."

"Derek, I can't."

"Okay," Derek trailed his fingers through her hair, then dropped his hand to her shoulder then her waist, "Come 'ere."

Addison glanced at him briefly then allowed herself to be maneuvered across his legs so she was sitting sideways in his lap, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder as Cecelia slept, peacefully nestled between them.

"She is only a week old," Addison murmured, "She is too little to be having such a big operation."

"She'll be fine," Derek promised, "The doctors here are the best. She is in great hands."

"I know but..."

"Shhhh..." Derek whispered into her hair, "Go to sleep. Today is a big day for all of us."

Addison was silent along time. Derek thought she hd fallen asleep. But then she spoke, "We were suppose to get married today."

Derek kissed her temple and held her closer, "It can wait. Cause I'm still holding you to your promise. Now its just later rather then sooner."

XXXX

April 2006

"I want to apologize," Meredith approached Derek in the hallway near Cecelia's room.

Derek looked at her for a second, before turning back to the watch he was fiddling with, "Addison will be back in a minute, she got called back to the NICU."

"I was hoping that I could start with you."

Derek glanced up again, "It's hard," he began, Meredith looked at him quizzically, "Talking about it. It's painful. And I know we are friends and I know you are curious but, we aren't in a place where we can tell each other the painful stuff."

Meredith looked at her feet, "I would understand, I mean if you ever want to talk about it. You can talk to me," Meredith chucked to herself, "I understand pain."

Derek stared at her for almost a full 10 seconds,"Do you?"

"Hey," Addison walked up behind Meredith, but pointedly ignored her.

"Do you have it?" Derek asked her gently.

Addison stared at him, "Yes."

Meredith stared blankly between the two of them.

Derek held out his hand to Addison.

"Derek...?"

"Addy." They stared at one another, "She needs to know."

Addison and Derek agrued silently for a moment, "Fine," Addison pulled a picture from her pocket and left them, disappearing into CJ's room.

Derek held the picture a moment. It was old, but it good condition, like it had been handled carefully. He held it out to Meredith and she took it hesitantly.

She examined it for a moment, Derek, Addison and the baby cuddled together, the baby hooked up to various IV's and wires. They were all asleep but smiling. Then she handed it back.

"We were so happy," Derek said softly, "And then it was gone. You can't understand this kind of pain."

XXXX

July 1986

"Derek?" Addison walked quietly into the kitchen. Derek had finally convinced her to come home with him and get some real sleep, but so far he hadn't slept. "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

Derek smiled at her, "I am just going over some things. Go back to sleep."

Addison sat down beside him,"No, I'll wait for you," she reached over and picked up a piece of paper, "What is this."

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's an estimate of the cost of Cecelia's care so far."

Addison glanced over the paper again, "This is only for the past two weeks?"

Derek nodded, "Plus there is your bill which I haven't seen yet."

"Oh God," Addison whispered.

"Hey," Derek smiled at her weakly, "We are going to be okay. I'll get a second job, something with better insurance hopefully, we'll get a smaller place. We can do this."

"A second job?" Addison looked up in surprise.

"I took a job at the hospital, in the lab. If I get a second one and we are really careful then we might be able to put a dent in these bills or at least break even until you are a doctor and making the big bucks," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Until I..." Addison stared at him blankly, "Derek, no... you can't not go to med. school."

"Addison, I have to do this. We have no other choice."

"You can't!" Addison protested passionately.

"I already did."

"No!"

"Addison! There is no other way!"

"There has to be!"

"There's not." Derek said quietly.

Addison was silent along time. The situation becoming clearer and clearer. "We can use my trust fund," she said finally.

"Hun, we need that to pay for your tuition. I'm sorry."

"I don't need it," Addison replied, "I'm not going."

"Addison..."

"Derek, our daughter is sick. Really sick. I can't leave her when she is in the hospital, I can't leave her all day with a baby-sitter. She can't go into a daycare. I know we planned on me taking the semester off or both of us taking light course loads, but that isn't going to work. I need to be with Cecelia and you need to go be a doctor."

"Addison listen to me," Derek turned his body and waited until she looked him in the eye, "I know you need you to be with Cecelia. That why I am doing this. So that you can be with her, and so she can get better. But I also need you not to give up. You are going to be a brilliant doctor and I am not going to let you give that up. If you only want to take a few courses at first, that's fine. Or if you want to wait until January, that's fine too, but you are going to school, you are to good to let that go to waste."

"Derek..."

"Addison! This is the only way that this can work. Even so we are going to have to ask our parents for allot of money. This is the only way."

Addison looked away, staring at the far wall for a long minute,"I'm going to bed," she said quietly as she stood.

Derek reached over and gently grabbed her hand, but didn't look up at her, "I love you."

Addison stared silently at the back of his head, "I love you too," she whispered as she pulled her hand away.

XXXX

April 2006

Derek followed Addison as she tentatively walked into the trailer. "The mouse is gone. I promise."

Addison glanced around slowly before sitting on the edge of the bed and starting to take off her boots, "I thought he might have friends."

Derek laughed as he rummaged through the fridge, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing," Addison replied as she kicked off the clothes she had put on that morning while standing on the bed, yelling about a mouse, "I am not moving from this bed 'til morning," she declared as she crawled under the covers.

Derek smiled at her as she grabbed a pillow wrapped her arms around it and snuggled her face against it.

10 minutes later Derek hopped into bed beside her, contentedly munching on his supper.

"What are you eating?" Addison asked without opening her eyes.

"Cold pizza and beer."

She was silent along time, "What's on the pizza?"

"Green pepper and mushrooms, but you said you weren't hungry."

"I said I wasn't getting out of bed." Addison replied as she sat up and took a bite of Derek's pizza.

They sat in comfortable silence, sharing the pizza and beer. Addison hogging most of it.

"Addy?"

"Hrmmmm?" Addison responded as she took a huge gulp of beer.

"You were right. As usual."

Addison looked at him questioningly and took another bite.

"About Cecelia. You were right."

Addison leaned against him slightly then looked up at him, "I know."

XXXX

July 1986

Complications. Derek and Addison had heard the word 'complications' more times in the last 5 and a half weeks then they cared to recall. And now they were hearing it again.

After the doctor left, Derek and Addison continued to sit silently by Cecelia's crib. In some ways she was doing so much better. Her lungs had developed quicker then expected so she no longer needed anything to help her breath. And she had gained weight, surprisingly fast, and continued to eat well, despite going on and off a feeding tube after surgeries. But other then that things were complicated. To Addison it seemed like every other day they were performing another procedure on her baby, or trying a new drug, or telling her that something wasn't working as well as was expected, but there was more they could do.

Derek would arrive at the hospital, often late at night, exhausted from working three jobs now, to find Addison silently watching their baby. Addison barely spoke anymore. She would briefly explain what had gone on during the day, but he got most of his information from the nurses. Information and more cost assessments.

"3 more surgeries," Addison whispered.

"But it will help her get better."

"For now."

"We'll deal with that when we come to it."

"Derek we need to start thinking about it now."

"It can wait."

"No, it can't Derek," Addison stood up and stormed from the room, the first time since Cecelia was born that she willingly left her side.

Derek gave his daughter a long look, smiling at her and gently tapping her nose when she looked up at him, "I've got to go find your mother," he whispered.

He found her pacing up and down the hospitals front walk.

"This isn't fair," she spat as Derek approached her.

"I know, Addy. But we can help her. We can make her better."

"No we can't Derek. We can't. Not like she deserves."

"What are you talking about?"

"You lied to me Derek. For weeks you've been lying to me." Addison ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit she had picked up from him, "While you've been out working, I've been talking to people Derek. I talked to the doctors and the nurses and our parents."

Derek stood there in shock, "What are you talking about Addy?"

"Don't 'Addy' me," Addison replied forcefully, trying to keep tears and rage in check, "Don't 'Addy' me." She paused and took a deep breath, "We can't do this. She is going to need surgery regularly for the next year and periodically after that..."

"Addison..."

"NO! Listen to me! Surgery. With the best doctors. Expensive surgery. Long hospital stays. We can't do that for her."

"WE CAN! I am working three jobs right now. THREE ADDISON. I got a third job because I love you and our daughter. I want you both to have everything that you need. I would do anything for you."

"Then listen to me Derek," Addison pleaded,"Our parents have given us everything that they have. All their savings. Today they were offering to dip into their retirement funds. We can't do that to them. And the bills, Derek you didn't show me half of them. We can't get out of this. Even with your three jobs and my trust fund, that I cashed out today, even with all that Derek, we can't give her what she needs."

"What are you saying Addison?"

"I want her to walk, and run. I want her to ride a bike and dance with a boy at her prom. I want her to walk down the aisle and marry a man that she loves and who loves her. I want her to have a life. A good life, a happy life."

"I do too."

"Derek we can't give that to her. Even after the surgeries, she is going to need therapy. Lots of it. And she deserves the best. The best doctors, the best therapists, the best everything. Even if we both work three jobs, and get a smaller place and except all the money that our families are giving us, we still cannot give her what she deserves."

"What..." Derek paused and took a deep breath, "What are you saying."

"We can't do this."

"We can."

"We _can't_"

Derek glared at Addison, completely enraged, "You want to give our daughter away? To strangers. Because of MONEY?"

"Derek that is not what I am saying."

"Really? Because that is exactly how it sounds to me!"

"Derek, if I thought there was anyway that we could give her what she needs, I would do it. But there isn't." She paused, "Derek, we can't keep her."

XXXXXXXXXX

So? What do we think. I am hoping to finish this in one more chapter. There is still one big thing left to get into, but I think that one chapter should cover it. Plus I made Steph make me promise that I would never write anything longer then 5 chapters ever again.

P.S. This chapter was for Cess, who has been driving me up the wall for WEEKS.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

SO. The story is done. HOWEVER, I am posting it in 2 parts cause it is to much to read in one sitting. Seriously, I wrote it and I don't even WANT to reread it all at once. Really I am just being selfish and I don't want to edit it all at once.

I also want to apologize for taking so long to update. For one thing, this is freaken long, and also I watched the finale and needed some time to get my head back in this story. It's hard to write one story when you just want to start another.

So enjoy the chapter.

XXXX

April 2006

Every doctor has a case that stays vividly implanted in their memory, often several cases, but there is always one that they remember just a little bit better then the rest. For Richard Webber, that case was Cecelia Montgomery-Shepherd. It wasn't her specifically that he remembered, although those memories where clear. It was Derek, Addison and Cecelia together as a family that he remembered. The love that he saw there, and the grief as he watched them sign the papers, giving Cecelia to a couple they prayed would give her a better life then they could.

"Hey, Chief," Meredith greeted and she picked up a chart and added some notes to it.

"Dr. Grey," the Chief greeted her back, "Is that Cecelia's chart you have there?"

Meredith looked up curiously,"CJ? Um, yeah. Did you want to see it? Or..."

The Chief held out his hand, and Meredith handed him the chart, "I was one of Cecelia's doctors in New York. Did you know that?" He asked as her reviewed the chart, nodding his approved at random intervals.

Meredith shook her head.

"Long time ago. That's how I met Addison and Derek."

"Oh," Meredith look awkwardly around.

"Well" Richard looked up pensively, "And then of course a few years later he was back for his internship. And then a few years after that Addison showed up, 'causing trouble right off the bat as usual. And then _she _transferred the rest of her residency there. And then they became the bane of my existence."

Meredith suppressed a chuckle, it was hard to get the Chief stopped when he felt like talking.

"But every time I look at them I see them the day they signed those papers."

"You were there?" Meredith mentally kicked herself for asking, but that the same time she was morbidly curious.

"I was there," Richard replied, "I was there."

XXXX

July 1989

Richard Webber leaned against the tinted glass that formed one wall of the conference room. He couldn't help but feel paternal towards Addison and Derek. They were so young and had made so many difficult decisions already. It didn't seem fair. Addison was holding on to her daughter for all she was worth, unwilling to release her hold until she had to. Derek was trying to be her pillar of strength, but even he didn't look like he could take much more as he gripped Addison tightly, his face buried against her, next to Cecelia who was sleeping soundly.

The adoptive parents sat nearby, their faces also wet with tears. Addison glanced again at the papers in front of them, and choked back a sob. She leaned her face towards Derek, "Balls in your court, "she whispered, Richard felt as if he was eavesdropping, "You sign them, and I'll sign them."

Derek pulled away. And locked eyes with Addison a moment. Setting his shoulders he wiped his red eyes with the palms of his hands and exhaled deeply and jaggedly. As he picked up the pen his hands visibly trembled. He touched the pen to papers numerous times before working up the courage to sign his name. Turning back to Addison he pressed the pen into her hand. She gripped it tightly for a moment and then in one swift motion, scrawled her name, dropping the pen with a sob.

The room was silent except for the sounds of crying as Derek and Addison clung to their daughter, and the rest of those present attempted to discretely wipe away tears.

Finally a social worker approached the couple, "It's time. I'm so sorry." Cecelia was being transferred to another hospital that night, closer to her new home and with some of the east coasts best neurosurgeons.

Derek hugged his family closer and gently pressed his lips to the crown of the baby's head. Holding her tightly, Derek help Addison to her feet, carefully maneuvering around the ever present Iv pole. Addison whispered something inaudible to Cecelia, and handed her over to the social worker.

Almost the instant that her arms where empty, Addison's legs gave out. Derek slowly lowered her to the floor and held her close to his chest. Neither had the energy to cry anymore, but both their bodies heaved with sobs.

Janice, Cecelia's adoptive mother, walked over and placed a hand on Addison's shoulder, kneeling beside them. Addison gripped the hand on her shoulder and turned slightly towards her.

"Thank you," Janice said earnestly, locking eyes with Addison. Addison nodded, turning back to bury herself against Derek.

Richard stood there for another hour, watching the couple huddled on the floor. Finally Derek pulled her to her feet, ushering her slowly from the room, down the hall and out of the hospital.

XXXX

April 2006

She wasn't going to unless it was absolutely necessary. Instinctively she knew that Derek felt the same way. For one thing, they were exhausted. Neither had gotten any sleep last night. The previous 24 hours had emotionally draining, but there was so much to think about and neither of their brains would shut off.

They had spent the night thinking. Once in-awhile they would start a discussion, but never finish it because they would get so lost in their own thoughts.

And now she refused to move. Or she couldn't move. She figured that they would hit the snooze button 4 more times before actually getting up. As if on cue, the alarm sounded again. HIs arm lifted off her chest and reached to turn it off, but her hand beat him there. Both limbs collapsed back on the bed and they resumed not moving, not talking and not sleeping.

Addison stared out the window, watching the sun reflect through the trees. As the alarm went off again, Derek turned his head so he was looking in the same direction that she was. When he had rolled over to turn it off the first time, he couldn't bring himself to roll away again, she seemed so alone. So he had settled on his stomach right beside her, her arm under his chin, and his arm draped across her.

There was nothing either of them could do to comfort each other. They were broken. And they had been broken for a very long time.

XXXX

July 1989

Derek lay on his side, holding Addison tightly against his chest. They hadn't spoken since she had told him to sign the papers, they had just come home to their new studio apartment, the cheapest they could find so they could save money. Not that it mattered now. It was just the two of them. The crib in the corner was not going to be assembled, the baby clothes were all packed in a box, their destination unknown.

Addison tightened her arms around Derek back, deeply inhaling his smell.

"I love you," he whispered against her hair.

Addison tilted her head up, shifting her body so their faces where millimeters apart, their eyes locked. With out breaking eye contact Addison pressed her lips very lightly against his. Derek didn't move. Addison moved her eyes across his face, examining his features before kissing him again just as gently. Derek remained still, watching the pain the was evident on her face. Her hands slowly found his hips, aligning him with her.

"Addy, no," Derek whispered, his hand cupping her jaw.

Addison grew very still and closed her eyes tightly against the tears. Opening them again she sought out his, "Please."

Derek, racked with indecision, did not stop her as she slowly but methodically rid them both of their clothing. He was barely aware of what she was doing, he hardly had to move, and she never seemed to stray far.

She moved closer, her entire body pressed against his. Her hands rested on his chest, above his heart.

"Addison," he breathed, one arm sliding under her to hold her closer to him, the other snaking around her waist to do the same.

"I need you," she whispered, "I need you close." Derek tightened his arms around her. "Closer."

Derek breath was jagged as he inhaled. He needed her too. He needed to be able to feel something, to start healing. He needed to be as connected her her as was humanly possible, physically and emotionally. And she needed that too.

"Okay," he whispered as he lightly kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose, his hand gliding down to bring her leg to rest around his waist, allowing them to move even closer together, "Okay."

XXXX

April 2006

Meredith sat on the counter of the nurses station. When she wasn't specifically assigned to somewhere else, this is where she could be found. She'd been camped out outside CJ's room since she had discovered who she was. She hated to admit it, and would deny it to anyone who asked, but she was waiting for Derek and Addison to arrive.

"Did I assign you to guard the nurses station?" Bailey asked as she approached, weighed down by charts.

"No," Meredith replied sullenly, not making any attempt to move.

Bailey glanced at her intern.

"I'm waiting for labs," Meredith invented, continuing to examine a hangnail.

"Your waiting to see if the Shepherd relationship survived the night. It did. Get to work."

Meredith picked up a pile of charts, glanced around, and set them back as Bailey turned a corner.

She needed a manicure.

"Meredith," Addison greeted her coolly as she set a tray of coffee on the counter and exchanged charts, quickly scanning and signing.

"Addison..." Meredith began.

"It's fine, Meredith." Addison voice had a definite edge.

"It's not that. Well it is. But, I just wanted to apologize again. The Chief told me how hard it was for you and..."

"The Chief?" Addison looked up in surprise.

"Ya," Meredith realized that she should probably stop talking, however as always, she just kept going, "Anyway I understand. I get it now. You were doing what you had to do and you, didn't want to do it. But I mean, you made the right decision. And you still had Derek, well, have Derek. So I mean, you survived..."

Addison just stared at her.

Derek approached silently and helped himself to one of his wife's coffee's. He looked between Addison and Meredith. Meredith seemed pained, he recognized that face, she'd said something she regretted. Addison's jaw was slightly slack, and for once, she was speechless.

"What?"

Addison was the first to respond, "Meredith was just telling me how_ lucky_ I was to have you after we lost Cecelia."

Derek silently looked away.

"But," Addison continued, willing herself not to glare at Meredith, "It should make _you_ happy to hear, we _weren't_ together."

"Addison!" Derek snapped at her.

Meredith took a step back.

"Well we weren't, Derek." Addison turned to face him, "And you said, 'she _needs _to know'. Might as well tell her everything."

Meredith continued to back away, "I'm just going to go..."

"She needed to know that it hadn't been easy. That we had been happy. That it wasn't something we did on a whim. She _does not _need to know that it destroyed us."

"What did you expect? That we would just sit around and talk about?"

"_Yes,_" Derek exclaimed, "I expected we would talk about it. But you just ran away. _You just left_."

XXXX

July 1989

He knew before he opened his eyes.

"Addy..."

He felt a hand brush across his cheek.

He opened his eyes, "Don't."

She didn't reply, just grazed her thumb over his lips.

He picked up a lock of her hair that was laying on the pillow, "Don't"

Addison sighed as Derek arms wrapped around her and rolled her on top of him. She buried her face against his neck, "I'm sorry."

"Don't, please," he pleaded.

"Derek," her voice cracked and her body became limp against his.

"Your mine," he whispered, his voice chocked with sobs,"Mine."

Addison held him tightly for a moment then began to push him away.

"No," Derek held her tighter, "You can't. I can't loose you. I won't. " He began desperately pulling at her clothing, angry that if was keeping him from being closer to her.

"Derek, Derek stop." Addison pleaded quietly, sitting up.

Derek followed her, cupping her face in his hands as she knelt in the center of the bed, "Addy, please. I can't loose you too."

Addison turned her head away. "I got offered a scholarship. A long time ago, I turned it down, because we were going to have Cece... I didn't want to leave. They called again last week and offered it again, and I turned it down. But now..." she paused, "Yesterday everything changed, it wasn't an abstract thought anymore, it happened." She took a deep breath and looked at her hands, "So I called them this morning and accepted. I'm catching a flight this afternoon."

Derek buried his face in his hands. "No."

Addison slipped her engagement ring from her finger and pressed it into his hand.

"No," Derek entire body recoiled. "No, you promised. You promised you would marry me."

"Derek," Addison attempted to reason with him.

"No," Derek suddenly reached forward and forcefully grabbed her upper arms, "You have to wear it. You have to." He pleaded with her, "You have to."

"I can't," she replied softly, pressing it into his hand again.

Derek took her hands, preventing her from pulling away, "Take mine."

"What?"

"Take mine," he repeated, easing the wedding band he had taken to wearing, from his finger. He examined her narrow fingers for a moment and finally slipped it onto her thumb. "Don't take it off."

Addison gave him a teary smile, "I won't," She promised as she eased herself off of the bed.

Derek hated everything about this moment. He hated that her ring was clutched in his hand. He hated that her bags were packed and waiting by the door. He hated that in less then 18 hours he was losing the 2 most important people in his life. And he hated that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Addison wait," Derek jumped out of bed and grabbed the first pair of pants he saw. "Wait."

Addison paused at the door.

"Don't go," he pleaded one last time, pulling her to him and kissing her. Praying that that kiss would change her mind, convince her not to go, "Stay."

Addison leaned in and kissed him again, "I love you," she told him, twirling her fingers through the ends of his hair. Then she kissed him again as she opened the door, "Good-bye."

XXXXXXXXXX

So there is that section. The next section is about twice as long and almost all flashback. Woot.

Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Okay peeps. This is the last chapter. Seriously. I like this chapter though, and I hope you will too. And as always, I am starting a new story. Big surprise.

Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXX

April 2006

Derek collapsed on a bed in the on-call room.

"What was that?" Addison demanded bursting into the room, Derek could see numerous staff members looking at them curiously. Addison was not talking quietly, "Who are you to yell at _me_ for leaving?"

"It's different situation entirely."

"No, your right," Addison nodded bitterly, "When _I_ left, _I_ came back."

"You call that coming back?"

Addison glared at him and threw open the door, "At least I made an effort," she spat as she slammed the door behind her.

XXXX

June 1990

Derek sat at his kitchen table, his head in his hands. He was taking the day off from life. In front of him sat a cup of coffee he had yet to touch and a picture of him Addison and Cecelia.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked. Anyone could walk in."

Derek looked up as Addison sat down across from him, "I was only expecting you."

Addison didn't question how he knew she was coming, she just folded her hands in her lap, "How are you Derek?"

Derek allowed his arms to fall against the table, "Miserable."

"Derek..." Addison reached across the table and rested her hand on his arm. He quickly covered her hand with his, trying to keep her close.

"I miss you."

Addison smiled and pulled her hand gently away, "I missed you too."

"Your wearing..." Derek nodded at her hand.

Addison looked briefly at Derek's ring on her thumb, "You asked me to wear it. Who knows, maybe I'll start a trend."

They sat silently for awhile, just glad to be together after being apart for almost a year.

"Janice and Robert sent these," Addison pulled a packet of letters from her purse, "I haven't read them."

Derek flipped over a stack of letters Addison assumed to be junk-mail, "Me neither."

3 hours later, Derek and Addison had moved to the living. They sat at either end of Derek's couch, their feet sharing the middle cushion. Derek watched her intently as she read the last paragraph of the last letter.

She lay the letter on the ground next to the couch with the others and gave Derek a small smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked leaning towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, sitting up a bit, moving her legs so she was sitting cross-legged.

Derek reached out and placed a hand on each knee, hoping she would look up at him and tell him what she was thinking. Instead her entire body seemed to sag. Derek leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her over to his end of the couch, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Derek, no," Addison murmured as she tired to pull away and sit up.

"Shhhhhh," Derek quieted her, "Just let me hold you."

XXXX

June 1991

"Where did you find a muffin with icing on it?"

"I asked nicely."

"I bet you did." Derek sat down on the cafe chair across from Addison, "It's been awhile."

"A year."

"How is school?"

Addison face brightened a bit, "I love it."

Derek smiled, "I knew you would."

Addison smiled at him, she didn't ask how he knew where to find her, just like a year ago she didn't ask how he knew she was coming. But she was glad he was there.

There were less letters this year, and it was easier to read them. Instead of staring at them for an hour, Addison nervously watching as Derek read the first one, they each reached for one and slowly read them.

The tears were the same this year. They both cried. The pain was the same, it just wasn't as outwardly visible.

"Derek," Addison said eventually.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up, his face slightly damp around his eyes.

"They sent us a picture."

XXXX

June 1992

The third year Derek bought flowers and made reservations for a late lunch. He was up at dawn and was standing in front of her apartment, flowers in hand at 10.

"Is Addy here?" he asked the half asleep blonde who answered the door.

"Ya," she yawned, "But I think she is going to see her dying aunt or something today."

"Derek?" Addison stepped around the corner and grinned. Taking a step forward she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Dying grandmother?" he whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly, lifting her slightly off the ground.

"Aunt," she corrected softly, suppressing a smile. She grinned at Derek then turned back to her roommate, "Tessa, this is my... cousin Derek."

Tessa threw them a skeptical glance, "Whatever."

"Right," Addison rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "Let's go."

Tessa raised an eyebrow as they left the apartment hand in hand.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Derek asked as Addison picked at her dessert.

Addison looked up in surprise, wincing slightly as she met his gaze, "Not long."

Derek nodded, "Is it serious?"

Addison shook her head and shrugged, "You?"

Derek was silent, "She has red hair," he paused, "Clairol 456."

Addison's hand flew to her mouth. She bit her cheek as she attempted not to laugh, "I'm sorry, that's not funny."

Derek started to laugh.

Addison joined him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

XXXX

June 1993

Addison glanced out the window of the fast moving train. She looked forward to her day with Derek with a mixture of excitement and dread. Like every year. They never made plans to see each other, both just trusted that they would find one another. In some ways it was the hardest most painful day of the year, catching up on all the things they had missed in their daughters life. But they spent it together, and it made it easier, and it gave the day a bit of happiness.

She instructed the cab to take her to the hospital not his apartment, if his life was anything like hers, that's were he would be. She arrived in the surgical wing and looked around uncertainly, she would prefer to find him on her own rather then having him paged.

Just the the elevator to her left opened and he stepped out.

"Addy," he grinned at her, "It's almost supper time, I thought you forgot about me," He teased.

"I was on-call last night," she shot back, "I decided I should get some sleep so you would recognize me."

Derek traced her face with his eyes, "I would know you anywhere."

Addison smiled, "So what's the food like here?"

"It sucks. Come on, I'll treat."

There were only 6 letters that year. 3 each. They carried a huge plate of french fries, which Derek swore were the only edible thing ever served, over to a bench that faced away from everyone. There were few tears that year. Mostly smiles. Their daughter was growing up, she was needing less and less surgery and seemed to be getting more and more independent, starting to use crutches and a walker to get around. There were pictures of her at the park, playing with other children, even paddling around a pool her eyes squinting against the sun as her head poked out of a life jacket.

"When do you have to leave?"

Addison looked over and sighed, "The last train leaves at 10."

Derek nodded, "I'll be in surgery."

"That's fine," Addison smiled, but she was clearly disappointed.

"Come watch."

"What?"

"Come watch the surgery."

"So you can prove that you are a macho surgeon?"

Derek grinned, "Pretty much."

"Who is the redhead?" One of Derek's peers questioned as the surgery progressed.

Derek glanced up to the observation gallery, Addison stood leaning against the corner wall away from the other occupants of the room. Her eyes were focused on him and she grinned when his eyes met hers.

"Back off," Derek muttered to the men that only a few minutes ago had been his friends, now he saw them as potential enemies.

"Please tell me she is not another sister you are overly protective of."

Derek glanced at Addison again, she was still smiling at him.

"I'll give you the number of any sister you want the second we are out of here. But she is off-limits." He paused as Addison lifted her hand to wave good-bye, "She's mine."

XXXX

June 1994

Addison arrive at Derek apartment at 9 am. She assumed that he would still be sleeping, but she wasn't above waking him.

"Hey," she grinned as he opened the door.

He stared at her blurry eyed, then pulled her roughly against him, burying his face in her hair, "What are you doing here?"

Addison pulled away, "What are you talking about? It's..."

"It's early," Derek murmured.

"I wanted to see you," her brow wrinkled, "I thought we could spend the day together. I missed you."

"Addison..." He breathed resting a hand on the side of her neck, his thumb brushing against her jaw.

Addison turned her face away from him, "But you have company."

Derek groaned and moved away from her, "5 years Addison."

"I know."

"If I'd known..."

"It's fine Derek." Addison looked around the room uncomfortably, "I'll come back later. Or you can meet me later. I only have 2 so it shouldn't take long, then you can go back to... whoever."

"Addy wait," Derek grabbed her elbow as she turned to leave. "Wait in the kitchen. Just give me 5 minutes."

Addison raised an eyebrow, "5 minutes?"

"I can do it," he assured her, "You want our day to start now, it starts now. You come first."

Addison couldn't help but peek as 4 and a half minutes later Derek escorted a tiny brunette to the door. Addison met her eyes briefly as the girl passed by.

"Bye Jessica," Derek murmured as the door closed behind her.

"No more redheads?"

"Well if you can't have the real thing, why bother."

The day did not go well.

They went to the beach.

"You don't get to be jealous Addison," Derek told her as they walked along the sand.

She tightened her arms across her chest, "I'm not. You moved on. You have a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. But you don't get to be jealous. You left me."

"I didn't leave you."

"I woke up to find your bags packed and you were handing me back your engagement ring."

"I don't want to talk about this now."

"Fine."

"Fine"

Derek turned his back on Addison and headed into the surf. Addison watched from her blanket on the shore, willing herself to be calm when he returned. It's not that she was shocked, she knew that he dated. They had talked about it a few years ago, that they both dated. But it was one thing to think about it another thing to see it. They were only together one day a year, was it so much to ask that she not have to see his latest conquest.

Derek approached her and stood to the side of the blanket drying off.

"How do you explain that?" She asked looking up at him briefly.

Derek touched her ring that hung from a chain around his neck, and had hung there for 5 years, "I don't."

"What will you tell _Jessica_ when she asks."

"She won't." Derek replied adamantly as he sat down beside her

"She might, or someone else will."

Derek was silent.

"What would you tell me?"

Derek continued to stare ahead, silently, "I want to have a ring close by, for when I find the girl who finger it belongs on."

Addison closed her eyes,"Derek stop it."

"Addy..." Derek paused, "Why did you go?"

"I had to."

"No, you didn't."

"I should go. This was a bad idea. It just makes things harder, " Addison stood, "Send me the letters once you read them."

Derek jumped up and grabbed her arm, "No! I am not letting you walk away from me again."

"Derek! Let me go!"

"No! Addison you left! You just woke up that morning and left! I need to know why."

"What was I suppose to do Derek? Stay in the apartment that we bought for us to raise our daughter in. Stay and imagine the life that we could have had? Stayed and spent every moment of everyday regretting what we had done and knowing that I had failed. Stayed and remembered how she had your smile and how she would purse her lips together when she sleeps just like you do? Is that what I was suppose to do?"

"You were suppose to stay with me. We were suppose to be together."

"Until you started to hate me."

"I would _never _hate..."

"You would because I hate myself." Addison backed away as Derek moved towards her, "No Derek. I couldn't just stay and watch you grow to hate me."

"No, Addy..."

"I need to go Derek."

"Addison!"

"Don't follow me Derek. Just leave me alone."

XXXX

April 2006

Webber approached the nurses station cautiously. From where he was standing he could see both Addison and Derek, they didn't seem to be fighting.

As he got closer he could see that they were talking to a group of interns. "I should fire both of you."

Addison looked up and smiled, "You'll never let me go."

"Your right," Webber turned to Derek, "You on the other hand, I _will_ get rid off."

"Well," Meredith spoke up, "To be fair I don't think they have anymore kids to show up."

"See!" Derek exclaimed.

Cristina nodded, "And how many times can he date an intern then break up with her by having a wife show up."

"Twice." Addison and Webber both murmured.

XXXX

June 1995

Addison arrived home from the hospital just after midnight. Derek was sitting in front of her door, duffle bag at his side.

"What are you doing here Derek?" she asked as she unlocked the door and stepped over him to go inside.

"We see each other every year on Cecelia's birthday..."

"Her birthday is tomorrow..."

"It's after midnight. Technically is Saturday."

"Listen Derek," Addison turned to face him, "I don't have anything this year. They didn't send me anything." she paused, but Derek didn't say anything in response, "I'm housesitting at my aunts for a few days, I just came back to get my bag."

"I got something the other day from the agency. A video."

Addison raised an eyebrow, "Leave it. I'll watch it when I get back and return it to you."

"I want to watch it with you." Derek caught her hand in his, "I'll come to your aunts with you. I don't work 'til Sunday afternoon, we can spend the weekend together."

"Derek, no." Addison shook her head and pulled her hand away. Giving Derek one last weary look she retreated to the back her apartment.

"Why not?" Derek called after her.

"It's a bad idea."

"Why?

"Derek don't push this." She slung her bag over her shoulder, and crossed her arms in front of her, "I'm glad you stopped by."

Derek studied her for a moment. Then he grinned, "I don't think so. Give me your keys."

Addison rolled her eyes, "Derek get out."

Derek moved closer, really close, "Give me, your keys."

His face hovered inches from hers. Addison wasn't sure if she was annoyed or turned on, "No," she breathed.

He leaned even closer, "You have worked all day, I can tell your exhausted. It's almost 1 am, and it's over an hours drive. Give me your keys."

Addison tried to move around him but he immediately blocked her, "Fine."

Derek glanced over at Addison as he drove. They had been in the car less then 20 minutes and she had fallen dead asleep.

He reached over and took her hand in his. She still wore the ring on her thumb. It was the first thing that he looked for whenever he saw her. He brought her hand quickly to his lips, then set it gently in her lap.

He expected her to wake up when he stopped the car. But she didn't. She slept through him opening up the house. She slept soundly as he unloaded the car. She barely stirred as he scooped her into his arms and carried her into the house.

"Derek?" she murmured as he set her down in bed.

"Ya Babe?" he whispered.

"Could you let the dog out?"

Derek crawled into Addison's bed early that morning.

"What?" she demanded sleepily.

"Wanna watch the video now?"

Addison dragged her eyes open, "Okay."

A few minutes later Addison was huddled against the headboard clutching a cup of coffee.

Derek glanced at her as he pressed play. He didn't glance at the TV until he saw her eyes grow wide.

Addison put her coffee cup on the night stand and crawled slowly to the end of the bed. Without taking her eyes from the TV she got off the bed and stood right in front of it.

Derek stood close beside her, unable to put into words what he was feeling.

"She's running," Addison exclaimed quietly.

Derek grinned as he watched a tiny girl with bright blue eyes and bright red hair play t-ball. Jumping excitedly on every base, grinning ear to ear.

"She's running." Addison repeated, "I mean, that's Cecelia right? I'm not imagining this? She's running."

"She's running." Derek grinned and scooped Addison into a hug, spinning her around, "You were right," he whispered into her hair, "We never would have been able to do that for her."

Addison tightened her arms around his neck, then suddenly pulled away. She grinned and leaned in and captured his lips with hers.

He smiled against her and refused to let her pull away.

"Derek," she murmured against his lips, she laughed, "Derek."

"What?" He laughed as he pulled away, brushing some hair out of her face.

She smiled at him,"Lets get married."

"Married?"

"I did promise," Addison pulled his ring off her thumb and looped a finger through her ring hanging against his chest, "Let's get married today."

"So, Mrs. Shepherd?" Derek teased as he traced circles around her stomach early sunday morning.

"Yes Mr. Shepherd?"

"We are coming up on our 12 hour anniversary, how would you like to celebrate?"

"Hrmmmm," Addison cocked her eyebrow suggestively.

"Again?" Derek teased, wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her on top of him, "Woman, you are wearing me out."

Addison laughed and sat up, straddling his waist, "Luckily I have a plan b."

"Oh yeah? Am I going to have to move? Cause that's a deal breaker for me."

"No," She leaned down and kissed him lightly and reached for the night stand, "We are calling our parents."

Addison played with Derek's ring finger and smiled as he called his parents and delivered the news. They were clearly shocked, Derek hadn't mentioned Addison since the day she left.

"Your turn," Derek said with a smile, glad to be off the phone.

Addison leaned down and kissed him hard as she waited for the call to go through, "Mom? Guess what!" She paused and winked at Derek, "I got married."

Derek could hear his mother-in-law screech on the other end and he laughed at as Addison winced at the noise.

Suddenly a look of confusion crossed Addison's face, "It doesn't seem sudden to us I mean... Brian? No I married Derek." Addison paled, "Mom, I've got to go."

Addison clamored off of Derek and over to the side of the bed dialing furiously.

"Who's Brian?" Derek asked, scooting towards Addison and wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her side.

"My boyfriend," she murmured.

"Ohhhh," Derek laughed rolling over on to his back.

"Brian? It's Addison. Listen..." She paused, "Your sisters engagement party? No, of course I remembered," She slapped Derek as he started to laugh, "Listen Brian... wait, the party is_ today_?" Derek rolled towards her again, muffling his laughter against her side, "Brian the thing is, I'm sort of married. "She rushed as Derek began to laugh harder, "But I'll still go with you, I was looking forward to meeting your parents," She winced and fell back against Derek's chest. He looked up at her and smiled, resting a hand on her bare stomach and pulling her towards him, "Since yesterday, it was kinda sudden."

"Sudden," Derek commented as Addison leaned back and tangled her fingers in his hair, "We were only engaged for like 6 and a half years."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Addison glanced around the hospital lobby.

Derek squeezed her fingers, "I want you to meet people. How else am I going to convince you to move out here?"

Addison raised and eyebrow as the stepped into they elevator, "I can think of a couple of ways."

Derek grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him as the elevator doors closed. He was just pulling away as they opened again.

"Shepherd," Greeted a stern voice.

"Dr. Webber," Derek replied, "You remember Addison."

"Of course," Webber smiled, taking notice that their hands were still linked "Are you visiting Ms. Montgomery?"

"Actually," Derek began as they started down the hall, barely able to contain his excitement, "It's Mrs. Shepherd now."

"Shepherd?" Came a soft voice from behind them.

The trio turned around, standing in the middle of the hallway was a very confused looking group of interns. Addison immediately dropped his hand, and he glanced at her before leading a blonde intern away from the rest.

"I'm sorry," Webber began.

"Don't worry," Addison interrupted, "I was suppose to be meeting my boyfriend's parents right now. Things happen."

Webber smiled and shook his head, "Your going to shake things up around here aren't you."

Addison grinned, "I hope so."

XXXX

April 2006

"Twice?" Meredith repeated, "So it's a pattern for you?"

Derek looked at Addison uncomfortably.

"Don't look at me," Addison grinned.

"What's a pattern?" CJ asked tentatively, wheeling herself over to join the group.

"You are suppose to be in bed," Derek told her gruffly.

"Your trying to change the subject," CJ shot back, "What a pattern."

"Your father sucks at breakups," Meredith responded, smiling a bit.

"Oh," CJ nodded, "Me too. I tend to overlap."

Derek and Addison glanced at each other, then at their daughter.

"Great," Cristina exclaimed sarcastically, "It's hereditary."

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay thats all. What do you think? I know I just crammed 6 years of Addek backstory into one chapter, but hey, thats how things worked out.

So new story, should be starting soon. I just need to get a better idea of where it is going. And it needs a title. And since I don't know where is it going, a title is proving difficult.


End file.
